My ( Sexy ) Gaurdian Angel
by s.otaku
Summary: Rin almost get's in trouble while walking home , then here comes a handsome boy who not only saved her but is also an Angel. Though what Rin doesn't know is that the angel that saved her isn't really like all angel's are like : sweet and Kind quite the opposite actually ( Read to find out more ) and please review
1. Chapter 1

I'mmmmm Sorrrrryyyy! Well this new story just came into my head and I had to write it down before it's gone sooo anyway I promise I'll update y other stories sooner or later sooo…. Anyway on with the story

**Disclaimer : **noo~ stef / s. otaku doesn't Vocaloid

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLLRLRLRLRLLRRLLRRLLRLRLRLR LRLRLRRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRRLLRRLRLRLR**

Rin's P.O .V

" Quickly , get the girl before she escapes " , the man in the black suit said

_[ Wait , wait , wait I bet your having a hard time processing this… well let's have a flashback shall we~ ]_

**[FLASHBACK]**

Time: 6:45

I was walking back home from a friends house

" _rustle rustle _"

" hm?..." , I looked behind me to see no one there… though I wouldn't be surprised if it was , one of those kidnappers who are always after me….you see I'm from a _very _wealthy family , my father owns Kagami music corporation and my mother is the designer of vêtements grande ( which in english translates to Great clothes ) and since i am the only child in their family they think kidnapping me will be a threat to my family

" _rustle rustle _" , the rustling gets louder and I suddenly hear footsteps behind me

I quicken my pace and suddenly I hear someone say , " Quickly! , get the target before she escapes!" , well that surely made me running , … and that is how I'm here now.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

' Ef , Ef this , EF Everyone, OHMYGOD , FUCKK! ' , I mentally screamed as I saw one of the men that was chasing me pull a gun from his pocket

Once I saw the gun I suddenly could run as fast as a cheetah , and once I thought of a place to run to I quickly ran in my mother and fathers office and said , " m-mother! F-Father! I – I almost got kidnapped again! "

" RIN! " , my mother exclaimed , " are you okay?! " , "Lily!" , talk about that later we're discussing an important matter!" , my father said with a stern voice , "y-yes darling " , my mother said

"sorry Rin I may be late in coming home today , and I might not see you off for school tomorrow but ….here " , my mom said as she gave me her heart pendant that was colored orange , " you can keep it , I was actually going to give it to you when I got home but I guess now's the time " , she said with a nice smile on

"LILY!"

" GEEZ! , I SAID I'M COMING DEAR!"

I giggled slightly at my mom's childish personality

"anyway I gotta go Rin " , she said as she hugged me

"bye mom , I Love you and tell dad I love him too even if he is kinda cranky sometimes "

" hee, hee I'll tell Mr. cranky that~ bye Rin , oh! And I love you too~!"

…

"LILY! , whats taking you so long"

" Hai Hai Mr. Cranky" , with that said she closed the door silently

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRRRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRLLRLRLRRLRLLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLL**

I sighed happily as I was nearing an alleyway

'it's kinda getting dark I should take a shortcut…' , I told myself

As I was walking through the dark alleyway I started to regret my decision when I heard a man's voice .. a drunk man's voice to be exact….

" hey there pretty girl~" , the…drunkard said as he was getting closer to me

I started to walk faster when the man grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me close to him

"Help- Ahhh!", I screamed as the man started bringing his hands under my shirt

"H-Help!" , I cried

Then suddenly I saw a flash of white and the man was knocked unconscious

"are you okay?!", a boy with handsome cerulean eyes and blond hair tied up into a sexy ponytail (I'm sorry ~ I just had to put that thing about Len's ponytail ) , but I also noticed something weird about him….my eyes widened in shock … h-he had white angel wings I was about to scream when the boy leaned in and kissed me

**RLRLRRLRLRLRLRLLRRRLRLRRLLRLRLRLLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLLRLRRLLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLR**

" gahhhh!", I screamed

"o-oh it…was just all a dream…", I sighed then said , " well better get to school I don't want my new teacher to get a bad impression of me…." , with that said I went out to change then ask my driver to drive me to school.

**RLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLLRRLLRLRR LRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRRLLRRLRLRLRLR**

Well how was it was it Good? , or Bad?

And sorry it was short I promise next chapter will be extra long

Well please give me reviews , more reviews fuels this little writer~ and it also means many more faster updates~

Anyway on with the question of the chapter

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: **

**1)** Was it all just a dream?

**2) **Who was the boy Rin saw , and will she meet him?

**OPTIONAL : ** was my story good ~ ( O w O )


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) **I'm sooooo soooorrrryyyy ( O A O ) I was..just so busy with my pets cuz my dog stated to bark at my cat and when my dog's gone my cat tries to eat my guinea pig…well anyway enough about my pets . Sooo… yeah but don't worry I already wrote 5 whole chapters in my notebook so if you want some chapters…. Please gimme some reviews , I desperately need them! ( and thanks to sourpatchkid03 , m Luka and yeungo for encouraging me to write more )

**Disclaimer-san : ***sigh* don't worry stef / s otaku doesn't own vocaloid or its characters

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RL**

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Lola!" , I exclaimed , "I'm off to school!"

I was about to turn the knob of the door when Lola came out of my room with three large suitcases, " m-mistress! , y-your luggage please don't forget them!", Lola my personal servant said , I grabbed the suitcases from her and said ,

" thanks Lola~ you're the best!"

"w-wait , please be careful this time Rin-sama I wouldn't want anything to happen to you like last time.."

I just smiled assuringly at her and said , " hee hee …okay I will"

"now , now I don't want you late …now promise me you'll take care of yourself "

I sighed , " I will, I will don't worry " , I said as I gave her a tight hug

" well anyway I have to go " , I said as I opened the door to the car , " bye Lola see you on my breaks"

Lola just smiled and waved until I was no longer in sight

…

'well since the car ride will take about…1 hour until I get to the school I might as well take a mini nap' , I said to myself

"hey Al.. i'm going to take a short nap, so please wake me up once we're there." , I said as I laid my head on the orange and white couch on the corner of the limo

"hai Rin-sama I will" ,with that said he closed the soundproof window that separates the driver and passenger

…

I sighed as I thought of all the things that happened yesterday…

And that boy.. who was he…

"Was it all just a dream?" , I asked myself silently , after five minutes of thinking I slowly fell asleep

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RL**

" Rin-sama , Rin-sama " , Al my driver said, "we're already here so please wake up"

"hmmmm…wha- o-okay" , I quickly got out of the car and straightened my yellow orange dress , then fixed my messy blonde hair and made sure there were no hint of tangles anywhere

"Uh..miss Rin " , Al interrupted , "should I Escort you inside "

I smiled sweetly then replied, " no its okay I can manage , and the principal already said she'd send someone for me "

"…well then please take care of yourself mistress "

…

" Bye Al!" , I waved as he drove off , I turned around to look at my new school **'CRYPTON HIGH' **, I smiled as I went in the school and not forgetting to close the golden gates behind me who had the school's name on it , as I was walking I saw a pinkish whitish haired person who had her hair in a ponytail

" H-hello" , she greeted sheepishly , "I'm IA , Principal Sakine Clara sent me to get you to your d-dorm…oh..OH sorry I haven't introduced myself I'm IA…and you are? "

" Rin, Rin Kagami " , I said as I grabbed her hand and shook it

" well then Rin , I hope we can become very good friends "

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RL**

After a while me and IA finally Got to my dorm , It had to big doors , and inside there were two floors the first floor had one bathroom, and a kitchen beside the dining room and a mini gameroom and at the second floor there are two king sized beds , one was a dark shade of yellow with a hint of black and the other bed was colored orange with a little bit of white at the edges ,

" Wahh~ so pretty soo…who's my roommate? " , I asked

"huh ? , oh oh yeah well it says here the name of your roomie is…

….

…

I'm so sorry

…

…

He's name is …Kagamine Len…"

"oh okay sounds like a good roommate~- WAIT! My roommates a HE?! "

"ahahahaha , well yeah but don't worry my roomie's a guy and he cooks for me and stuff…so please don't worry…..anyway my room is at the first floor at the end of the hallway if you want anything or if LEN does anything to you please come to me " ,with that said she closed the door behind her

I sighed, " …don't worry Rin it's okay it's just a guy it's normal just think of him as a girl " , I said quietly

' I feel kinda tired I think I should take a shower ' , as I was about to open the door to the bathroom it opened for me and _**something **_ or _**SOMEONE**_ fell on top of me

….

…

…

Holy shit , a handsome blonde haired boy is on top of me can my life get any better …

…

…

Then I suddenly realized what position I was in

" K-Kyaaahhhh!"

Then something silenced me… scratch that a pair of lips silenced me t-this g-guy who is half naked and is on top of me right now is _kissing_ me

…

OH God why me

…

**RLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRRLRRLRLRLRRLRLRLRRLRLRL RL**

Lol okay so anyway yeah! Thankyou guys I'll try to update again tomorrow

Oh and please give me some reviews oh and thanks to all the people who read my stories you guys really make me happy anyway

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER :**why did Len kiss her and what do you think of this chapter? = w =


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is kinda chapte continuation of chapter 2A sooo yeah sorry if its short well anyway I'll still update tomorrow so don't worry

**DISCLAIMER: don't own vocaloid**

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL LRLRLRLRL**

**Len's P.O.V**

**[FLASHBACK]**

I sighed to myself , ' AUGHH! DAMN YOU PIKO! ' , I screamed in my head as I started drying my hair after a long shower

'Aughh! , Damn you Piko signing me up to be a guardian angel of some random blonde chick , how can I go flirt with other girls when I'm taking care of a girl 24/7 and she doen't even look appealing to me ' , I kicked a empty shampoo bottle next to the toilet to rid of my anger , then I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door…

**.[END FLASHBACK]**

…

And that's where we are now me on top and kissingmy supposedly roommate and girl I'm supposed to guard….

"_**kick"**_

"Holy SHIIIIIIT , are you in judo or something " , I said to the girl while clutching my lower region she just 'hmmphed' , but I can clearly see the tomato blush on her face

She quickly ran in the bathroom to change

Then my phone made a sound that meant that I had a message

**FROM : Miki ( time : 5 : 46 )**

**TO: Len – kyuun~**

**Hey Lenny can I come play at your room tonight~ **

**I'll wear that cute red dress~**

**FROM : Len**

**TO : Miki **

**Sorry babe I can't I'm busy with homework…**

**FROM : Miki **

**TO: Len – kyuun**

**Awww~ okay then**

Oh yeah which reminds me I have to cancel my date at miku's room tonight

**To: Miku**

**From : Len**

**Sorry miku can't come by today I'm kinda busy **

**From : Miku**

**To : Lenny**

**Awwwww~ I even prepared everything …oh well**

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLR**

**Rin's P.O.V**

I came out of the bathroom and was shocked to see ..Len standing infront of it

"Sit.." , he said as he pointed to the bed

I quickly followed his orders afraid something bad would happen if I didn't

" … well you see…I'm kinda your ….gaurdian angel and…yeah…"

I stared at him…then yesterdays memories went back in my head

" Y-YOUR THAT BOY WHO Saved me!"

Len smirked then pulled me closer to him… , " shouldn't I get a prize or something? " , Len said as his lips were like 5 centimeters away then suddenly

"Hey Len Lets go get some foo- " , a teal haired boy and blue haired guy interrupted

" WOAH WOAH WOAH are we interrupting something? " , the blue haired man said

Len just snorted and said , "as if , anyway I'm starving Let's go "

When the three Left I collapsed on my bed

….

'Oh god why… please make tomorrow better than this' , with that I fell slowly to the good arms of sleep

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRRLR**

Anyway theres chapter 2 B

QUESTION OF CHAPTER : any suggestions for next chapter?

Please review if you guys want more… thanks for reading


	4. Let It BEGIN!

**Hey~ Guys and Gals welcome to the real chapter 3 soo.. yeah I finally decided to update!~ well anyway I'd like to thank the readers for supporting me by reading this fanfic it helps me alot when i'm writing my stories but please don't be shy and please leave a review**

**Disclaimer : s otaku doesn't own VOCALOID!**

**Dedicated to : SOURPATCHKID03 and yuengo ! :) I love you guys for reviewing **

**- Rin x Len -**

**Rin's P.O.V  
**

"mmm…."

**…**

**...**

**...**

' wait… why do I feel warm….and... why is there a weight on my waist….'

I slowly open my eyes … and see a monster right in front of me , " GYAAAHHHHH!"

" Geez , can't you just shut up for once? " , Len said as he rubbed his ears

" well eeexcuuuse meee your on MY bed! " , I say triumphantly

" Haah!? , Get your facts straight woman your on MY! Bed"

I look at the other side of the place and see my bed all neat and untouched , Then a warm blush starts to climb on my face as I think of an excuse to say .

" w-well then w-why didn't you go sleep on my b-bed then?"

' _Dammit Rin stop stuttering_ ' , my inner self said

" Heh " , Len smirked, " Don't act like you didn't want me beside you~ "

" I-I …N-no … T-That , Isn't " , I stuttered until I finally decided to shut up

" Hmph , thought so , anyway I'll be changing you should change too if you don't want yourself late ", he said as he stood up and slowly went down the stairs.

Once he was no longer in sight , the blush that was trying to hide inside me , finally plastered on my cheeks .

I sighed as I stood up from my sitting position and went to the other bathroom down the hall , " I guess I should get changing too "

**- Rin x Len -**

" Argh! , stupid skirt " , I screamed in frustration as I tugged it down

" what are you trying to do , Rip your skirt off ? " , Len said in a sarcastic tone

" well excuse me whoever invented these skirts are idiots"

Len just looked at me from top to bottom then said ,

" why are you worrying , there isn't anything to look at anyway "

"HEYYYY! There is something , my legs are really smooth and soft " , with that said I grabbed his hand and rubbed it all over my leg , " see!"

**- Rin x Len -**

**Len's P.O.V**

" Heyy! There is something, my legs are really smooth and soft " , with that said she grabbed one of my hands and rubbed it all over her _soft , smooth creamy, blemish free _legs-

' w-wait what are you talking about Len?! '

'_ Ehhh~ don't deny it her legs where pretty smooth and soft and-_'

'shut up shut up other me!' , then suddenly Rin interrupted my mental fight with myself

" see~ "

**...**

**...**

**...**

Rin quickly let go of my hand and covered her face

" s-sorry Len , really… "

"n-no I-it's okay" , i said while looking away

' _dammit Len why are you being so stupid today?_ '

**" _BANG _"**

" Heyyy Len let's go get some ice..cream..before...school...start..s..?

...

wow... wow...**WOW** did i interrupt something here? " , the blue haired ice cream freak known as Kaito said

" N-no nothing at all!" , Rin said in a high squeaky voice as she ran outside to her safety

...

I sighed , " Let's just go now Bakaito " , i said with slight annoyance in my tone

" Geeezz , why are you so Grumpy today...

...

OH! that girl , did she dump yo- "

** " _SMACK_ "**

" shut up Bakaito "

" okay... "

**- Rin x Len -**

**Rin's Part**

' _You Idiot why'd you run? _'

' I-I don't know! , and why am i talking to myself?! , Shut up other me! "

I sighed

**" _BUMP _"**

" Ah! , s-sorry " , i said as i picked up my bag , which fell on the floor

" no it's okay , i should be the one saying that " , he said as he helped me pick up all my scattered belongings , " name's Rinto Kagamine what's yours? ", he asked while flashing me a smile and damn he was **HOT** and i mean HOTwith a capital

**H - O - T**

" u-uh "

' _You idiot, you do realize that your as red as a tomato now? _'

_' what do you expect , any girl would do that when they're in front of a handsome guy-'_

" Uh...are you okay? " , ...Rinto asked interrupting my thoughts

" u-uh y-yeah i'm R-Rin Kagami "

" oh okay then take care of yourself _' Rin '_ " , he said while flashing me one of he's captivating smiles

I was kinda admiring his back as he left for his classes , when i realized i needed to get to my class

" Shit , shit , shit , I'm going to be frigging LATEE! " , i cursed under my breath as I sprinted to my classroom

When I got to my classroom I was lucky enough to be there one minute and thirty seconds before the teacher arrived and MAAAAN I am really lucky to get here on time cuz the teacher's a reaaaal B

" Hmph! , pop quiz! today class! " , The teacher that seemed to look like she was in her twenties said

" U-uh , b-but s-sensei , it's the first day o-of class we haven't started any lessons yet... " , The girl with the sky blue hair said

The teacher sighed and said , " Ughhhh , I guess , I have to do this introduction thingy again ...I am Meiko Sakine and I'll be teaching homeroom for this class " , she said in a rather pissed off tone

' Haha , what happened to her , did she get dumped by her boyfriend '

At that right moment she stared at me and pointed , a sharp red nail at me , " hmmm , why don't we all introduce ourselves , starting with you , little miss "

I gulped , " H-hello class , My Name's Kagami Rin , and I'd love to know more about each and everyone of you " , I said with a shy smile

" BOOO! , tell us about your love life and how men are evil Pigs! ... that-that just dump you cuz you just can't cook any stupid freakin eggs! " , Meiko said crying at the end ( she actually seemed kinda like a moody drunkard )

Meiko sniffed then we continued our introductions

" Name's Mikuo , please take good care of me " , The guy...Mikuo said , and dang there are lots of hot guys here~

" Minna~ my name's Hatsune Mi-i-k-u " , the teal haired girl said with a wink

... ( introductionz )

... ( introductionz )

" Hello Guys , My names AR IA ( get it aria AR-IA ) , Nixce to meet you all " , IA said as she flashed a sweet smile

just as we were nearing the end the door opened and came...that horrid demon...well i guess he's actually an angel...but still!

" s-sensei! gomene , we're late " , a girl with long blond hair tied into...a messy side pony-tail apologized , while Len just got to his seat quietly

Meiko sensei sighed and said , " Akita fix your hair , It looks like you got raped then hit by a bus " , ...The girl...Akita blushed and fixed her hair hurriedly , then meiko sighed again and said , " I just hope you used a condom Len " , She said sarcastically

Len straightened he's tie and smirked , " of course I did sensei , I still have an extra wanna pass by my room tonight?~ " , with that said Meiko instantly blushed , and said goodbye signaling the end of class

Man that guy just pisses me off alright

The day ended quickly and me and Ia were hanging out at a smoothie stand inside the school grounds

" heehee , what's your impression of your school so far Rin? " , IA asked

" It's good , I like the place so far~ "

" oh okie , Ah Rin here's my money could you please order me a mango smoothie , I'll just go to the bathroom " , IA said as she made a quick run for the bathroom's

**-Rin x Len- **

" Ah , one mango , and one orange smoothie please "

" coming , Right up miss~ "

...

" I'd also like one orange smoothie " , when I looked beside me I saw R-Rinto-kun there

" Coming right up , oh and here are your smoothies miss~ " , the employee said

I gave her the money and sipped on my drink while waiting for IA

" Um .. miss your missing 5 dollars " , the lady employee said

" Heh?! , uhh.. I dont hav- " , I was Interrupted by Rinto saying , " uh I'll pay for her "

" Huh...okay and here's your smoothie " , with that said the lady went and attended other customers

" U-um...R-rinto-kun thank you for paying for me...( A ) " , I said a blush showing on my face

" haha , it's okay , anything for a cute and pretty girl " , he winked

I blushed even harder

" But... I can pay you back tomorrow " , i said

" how about we hang out or go to the movies after class tomorrow , other than you paying me? " , he smiled

" huh .. well if that's what you want , I'll go " , I sid , with my blush deepening , I actually was very excited for tomorrow

" Well then , till tomorrow miss Rin~ " , with that said he brought my hand up close to his face and kissed it

...

" b-bye-bye " , i said , as he waved happily at me

...

" Rin-chaaaan " , The familiar voice of IA cooed

" Ah , IA-san here's your drink~ "

" Ah thankies , anyway , we should get home it's getting kinda late... "

" yeah your right , bye IA see you tomorrow "

" Bye-bye Rin-chaaan~ " , she waved

**-Rin x Len- **

As I got to my dorm I quickly changed into a short white nightgown and laid down on my bed

I bet my face looked so funny cuz It's so red and warm,

I decided to close my eyes when

" Ehhh?~~ , I Didn't know you were into that lacy stuff~ "

I quickly opened my eyes to see Len staring at my chest

' HOLY SHIT! I forgot he was my roommate ' , I quickly went under the covers and changed into a baggy white shirt and black jean shorts , then popped back up to see Len staring at me

" hmmm~ " , Len stared at me with a curious face

" W-what "

he smirked then said , " Now that I look at It your pretty cute~ "

" h-huh- " , At that moment Len pinned me down the bed , and phispered in my ear

" Soooo~ , I heard that you're goin somewhere with Rinto tomorrow...I suggest you don't go " , He whispered seductively

" W-why , should I ? " , I said as I tried to break free from his grasp

" Because he's a demon and you might think he's interested in you but , He's no better than me "

" w-why do y-you c-care " , I said my face definetly heating up

" Uh , I'm your gaurdian Angel? " , He said

" yeah right more like , your the demon and Rinto-kun's the Angel! "

...

ohhhh nooo , is he mad

" tch! , do what you want " , with that said he let go of me and ran downstairs

...

I sighed enough thinking , I better get to sleep I've got classes tomorrow...

**-Rin x Len-**

**Len's P.O.V**

" Damn It , why doesn't she understand I'm just worried about her , as her Guardian Angel?! "

I sighed as I sat down and drank a glass of water , ' why does everyone think , that I'm the demon and Rinto's the angel?...He's no better than me he just hides his bad intentions in that fake mask of kindness he has '

I sighed once again...why am i so worried about this girl so much...is it ... because she reminds... me of... lily...?

( I'll tell you what happened to len and lily and what lily did to him )

" AHHHHGHHH , mou! , Piko you bastard tryiing to be Mr . Cupid! "

tch.. anyway I...do kinda care about her ( TSUNDERE~ ) ... okay I care A lot , DAMN you Rinto stop trying to steal all the women I'm almost am falling in love with! , Tch , I need a plan ... and I think I know which blue haired idiot to go to~

I yawned ... But I guess for now I have to go to sleep...

I quietly got on my bed and laid there... , As soon as I closed my eyes i fell into the welcoming arms of sleep~

GET ready Rinto , I'll make sure you won't even taint this girl with your evil demonic hands! = H =  
**-Rin x Len-**

**Hee hee , how was it I myself liked this chapter , but the ending was kind of awkward looking , I'm kinda hungry and my vision's getting blurry...though right now I suddenly have the urge to eat sweets... Any reccommendation? ( O v O )?**

Anyway question of the chapter~

**Hee hee , What do you think Len's plan is~?**


	5. Changes and Apologies

**(A/N) PLEASE! Don't Kill meeeee I'm sorry but school is so tiring and every time I get back from school I have to study(and also because of shingeki no kyojin xD ) ( ^ ) sooo sorry though many thanks to those patient readers out there ^^  
Thank you to – Kireina Yume , VocaloidFTfan , Otakuloid-fan and the others who have read and reviewed my story **** ( thanks for being patient hands cookies )**

Disclaimer-san – She doesn't own vocaloid!  
RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRL  
**Len's part  
**_" Wait d-don't go "  
" Baka I hate you Len-kun your always being kind to other girls , unlike Rinto he's only kind and only focuses on me "  
" b-but- "  
"No buts Len-kun I Hate you and I don't ever want to see you again", with that said the _familiar_ blonde haired girl left with the person I hated most…..Rinto  
" no don't go no , Li -"_

"gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu "kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru"

"Augh…" , I groaned , 'a dream..?' , I finally snapped back to reality once my annoying cell phone didn't stop ringing , I read the caller I.D to find out It was Bakaito

" hmph , what the fuck do you want Bak- "

" Don't Bakaito me you asshole , I've been here for like 30 minutes and Rinto and Rin went inside the cinemas already! "

"hah…..W-WAIT they're already inside , DON'T move I'll be there "  
I quickly put on a black sweater and a pair of jeans and quickly dashed out of my room  
**-RinxLen-**

" pant , pant , Ba-bakaito w-where … R-rin "

"here let's get inside" , Kaito replied

Once we got inside I spotted her next to Rinto….Is Rinto going to do what I think he's going to DO (O.O)  
**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRRLRLRLLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLLR LRLRLRLRL**  
**Rinto's Part  
**I chuckled as Rin clutched on to me in horrow as the zombie was getting nearer the screen ( yes they were watching a zombie movie lol ) I pulled her chin so that she would be facing me and said ,  
" Are you scared? , well then let me do something about that " , As I was nearing her face I felt her face heat up then-…

" You idiot what did I say? " , -then Len's face appeared out of no where and kissed her

"mmmmph"

I pulled Len's ponytail to prevent him from doing anything else and quickly grabbed Rin's hand and Len's ponytail

**-RinxLen-**  
" Len What the Heck , Why are you here?! "

" So you won't dirty my little Rinny here , what else! "

"Len…Is this about the Lily thing if it is I already told you I've changed!", I said hopefully convincing him , well It was the truth anyways I know what I did the last time was wrong  
" Well BS , I don't believe you at all! , Come on Rin we're going! "  
with that said he grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her along with him

"….dude you got him pretty pissed…", Kaito said

I sighed , " I know…" , Hopefully I can convince him that I've changed…

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRRLRLRLRLLRRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRL  
****Rin's Part  
**  
" Len… , L-en I'm sorry ", I said

" shutup.. "

_**" SLAM "  
**_  
'… does He really hate Rinto that much?'  
" L-Len let me in I said , I'm SORRY , LEN I'M SORRY! "

I sighed and sat down beside the door , "so…rry"  
just then the door creaked open to reveal A pissed of Len  
" Yeah I get it , Just don't cry… ", he said with a slight blush  
" y-you I diot! ", I jumped on him and hugged him , "…I'm sorry , and sorry for not listening , I'm VERY very sorry I'd do anything to make it up to you "

"…weeell~ , since you said anything ", he said in michevious tone  
"w-wait ne-never mind , Eep ", I squeaked as fell on the bed

Len just winked at me Don't worry this won't hurt , I'll be extra gentle with you  
"w-wait n-no! Len"  
he just chuckled and gave me a kiss , and the stupid me just gave in…

**RLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRRLLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRRLRL  
(A/N) soooo How was It? , was It okay or was it crappy  
please review if you want more and sorry that it was kinda short I'll make It longer next time , Please Read and Review ( Thank you very Much! xD )**


End file.
